


Is this goodbye

by TheFandomDemonPrincess



Series: Yuri on ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Yaoi on Ice, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomDemonPrincess/pseuds/TheFandomDemonPrincess
Summary: Victor is miserable, Yuuri made a mistake, will they ever see eachother again or is this goodbye.On his way home he starts thinking about Yuuri, and all their happy moments together, Yuuri and him was together all the time, of course he misses him, because he loves him with all his heart, then Victor took his purse, out of his pocket and got a photo out of him kissing Yuuri’s cheek, it feels like a hundred years ago.





	Is this goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you will like this, sorry for the bad grammer I have dyslexia, but really loves to write

The GPF has ended, Yuuri won gold, and Victor couldn’t be more proud of him, this should be a happy moment right…? For both Victor and Yuuri so why?  Does Yuuri find himself so depressed all of a sonnet, could it be, because now Victor doesn’t have a reason to stay in Japan anymore, but Yuuri know that Victor has to go back to Russia, even if it hurts to let him go, he’s a ice skating legend who has been of the ice for to long.

Yuuri are currently in his and Victor’s hotel room, it has been a couple of hours since the GPF ended, of course he was happy, that he won but at the same time he wasn’t, Victor is the first person Yuuri want to hold onto, but that's just a silly dream he thought while crying,

“why am I crying? no it can’t be, stop it, I am not that selfish, and even if I told him it wouldn’t matter, because he doesn’t love me back” 

Yuuri want to talk to Victor about everything, h e was an idiot, and a coward, he knows that if he tried telling Victor, he, would  just change his mind halfway through, so he packed and went straight home to Japan, how could he ever look the Russian man in the eyes now, simple he couldn’t.

In the middle of the GPF celebration,Yuuri suddenly disappeared, Victor have been looking for him for hours now,  where is he I am worried, I hope nothing bad happen, I don’t know what I would do without Yuuri by my side, I know, he must be at the hotel, silly me, why didn’t I looked there first, so Victor went straight to the hotel only to find a empty room, a few minutes later he noticed a letter, he began to read it, without knowing that it would break his heart. 

**_Victor if you read this then I am on my way back to Japan_ **

**_I am sorry for leaving without saying anything_ **

**_I am going to retire so thank  you for taking care of me_ **

**_and for showing me what love really is_ **

**_but it’s not fair to take you from the world_ **

**_I know you only was my coach to surprise everyone_ **

**_but I treasure every moment we spend together_ **

**_I love you so much and I have for a long time_ **

**_so it hurts to leave you behind but I have to_ **

**_I am not that selfish_ **

**_so goodbye Victor have a good life_ **

**_love Yuuri._ **

Victor couldn’t believe what he just read, Yuuri was gone, Yuuri loved him,Victor couldn’t stop crying, why didn’t Yuuri take him with him, why didn’t he see how much Victor loves him, why couldn’t he be selfish for once, Victor realised that he had lost the only person in the whole world, he cared this much about, he had lost his soulmate, what should he do now.

A few months after the GPF both Yuuri and Victor had returned to their normal lives or that’s what the other person thought, Yuuri is helping his parents with the hot spring, his family and friends is worried about him, he doesn’t ice skate, not even for fun anymore, and all his posters and pictures of Victor and him is hidden away, Yuuko has been texting Yurio, to say that Yuuri is an absolute mess without Victor and to check how Victor's doing,

**to Yurio:** _I am super worried about Yuuri he’s so depressed_

**to Yurio:** _how’s Victor_

**from Yurio:** STUPID YUURI STUPID VICTOR!!!!!!! 

**from Yurio:** Victor can’t land one single jump

**from Yurio:** to be honest I’m a bit worried for both of them

**to Yurio:** _so Victor is a mess to, do you think they love each other?_

**from Yurio:** I do how disgusting 

**from Yurio:** I didn’t mean it that way, but yes I do think that Victor and Yuuri is in love 

**to Yurio:** _we need to help them_

**from Yurio:** I know

Yurio looked at Victor with a worried face,  Yakov tried to lecture Victor for the 10th time today only because he continually mess up all he’s jumps,  Mila said to Yurio “so even a angry kitty like you worries“ Yurio got pissed and yelled 

“shut up you hag! and of course I do he’s like a brother”

Victor walked over to Milla and Yurio “hey guys want to get some lunch, I am starving?” Yurio and Mila looked at each other and got the same idea, then Mila said “sure Victor.” 

So they went out to get some lunch, 15 minutes after they arrived at the little cafe, Yurio couldn’t keep quiet anymore, he needed to say this, so he shouted, “Victor quit the act already!” Mila looked shocked, but Victor didn’t seem very surprised, he just laughed and said,

“so you think I am acting? Then Yurio what am I acting”

“you act like nothing happen that day, and that you're not hurt”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about I am perfectly fine” this time Mila said something,

“you are not fine, we can all see it, you are lonely heart broken and you miss Yuuri, you need to go back to Japan and talk with him” Victor didn’t wanted to listen to something he already know, so he told them, to mind their own business, and left the cafe.

On his way home he starts thinking about Yuuri, and all their happy moments together, Yuuri and him was together all the time, of course he misses him, because he loves him with all his heart, then Victor took his purse, out of his pocket and got a photo out, of him kissing Yuuri’s cheek, it feels like a hundred years ago,

the next day, again Victor couldn’t land a single jump, but this time something went wrong.

Yuri was in his room, staring at his old posters of Victor, why couldn’t he forget him, Yuuri didn’t know what to do anymore, he had destroyed his own life by leaving, he wished every single day, that Victor did go after him that day, should I go and visit Victor in Russia, I need to see him Yuuri said to himself, but before he could think more about it,  Makkachin  came  running in his room, the dog was so excited to see Yuuri again that she tackled him, Yuri was so surprised to see Makkachin here, because if she’s here that means, “Yuuuuuuuuuri are you here!?” 

A Victor with a sprained ankle and a broken arm, stood right in front of him, Yuuri couldn’t believe his own eyes, was this really Victor or is it just his imagination, anyway Yuuri didn’t care at this point, because if this just was a daydream, it would be the best daydream ever, so he decided to hug Victor, of course Yuuri was careful because of Victors injuries Victor hugged him back, as good as he possibly could right now, both men had missed this so much, they don’t  wanted to be apart anymore, they didn’t know if the other man felt the same way, 

Yuuri need to know, so he asked “Victor you are really here? This is not just a dream?” 

Victor smiled like an compiled idiot, and said, “of course, I am really here, I missed you like crazy,” Yuuri couldn’t stop the tears running down his face, “I am sorry Victor, I am so, so sorry for leaving you like that”

“you don’t need to apologise, if I just had told you,that I love you when you won the GPF this wouldn’t had happen,” the  reaction you could see on Yuuri’s face didn’t just show shock but happiness too.

“You love me, I feel like an even bigger idiot now”

Victor didn’t like seeing Yuuri sad, so he kissed his cheek, and said “I love you so much” and then he kissed Yuuri’s lips, the kiss developed into a passionate kiss, this was the two men’s way of telling each other, I love you please stay with me forever, after the kiss Victor said “please stay close to me forever my love” Yuuri kissed the Russian man’s nose, “that almost sounds like a marriage proposal” 

then Victor whispered in Yuuri’s ear, “it kind of was,” and from that moment on, nothing could tear them apart, never again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfiction, it means so so much to me.


End file.
